


Love Autopsy

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [2]
Category: House MD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has this been going on? Chase doesn't care anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Autopsy

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 183. Prompt from [karfinwen_88](http://karfinwen-88.livejournal.com/): House/Chase, smut, House topping, and the red-and-grey tennis ball as a participant. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

_Boring,_ Chase thought to himself, his gaze temporarily falling on the ball that resided on House’s desk, which at this point held more interest for Chase than the sexual act itself.

He remembered when he’d been obsessed with House; with getting his approval. A shrink would have pointed at his father and Chase would have shrugged and said, “so what?”

That was then, now Chase suspected House was as sick of the whole thing as he was.

At that moment, House thrust in at just the right angle, moaning Chase’s name.

Maybe they could go on a few months longer.


End file.
